


Hello World

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: Being knocked out is just an occupational hazard...





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a song titles meme - Ruth + Twelve - "Hello world". (Pre-canon, in GCHQ days for Ruth).

“Sir,” said a voice. “You all right down there?”

The Doctor blinked. He was lying on the grass with the sun in his eyes and not entirely sure how he had got there. He had probably been knocked out again; it happened so often a person couldn’t be expected to keep track.

“Stupid question,” said the voice again as its owner crouched down beside him and gave him a tentative smile. “You find someone stretched out on the ground unconscious and you ask if they’re all right.”

“I could just have been having a nap.”

She grinned. “Well, _are_ you all right?”

“Splendid,” he said, sitting bolt upright. It was a sunny day, probably sometime around the year 2000 on his favourite planet in late spring time. Not a bad place to conk out. And, he thought, that was it! He’d been sent flying by the backlash from the explosion that had finally finished off that evil cloud. Not that it could really have been an evil cloud – clouds weren’t evil. Except this one. Which was new. He liked new, although he mostly liked it better when it wasn’t trying to consume him and the entire south of England, but that was the way it tended to go. 

The Doctor got to his feet. “If I said I was having a nap and you just woke me up and I’m very grumpy about it, would you believe me?”

“No,” she said. “But if you’ll explain to me while I buy you a cup of tea or coffee, I might at least hold off on calling all three of the emergency services.”

“Is that wise? Stranger danger. And I’m a very strange stranger. You have no idea.” He must like her, he supposed; he’d decided to waggle his eyebrows at her.

She smiled again. “I’ll take the risk. Better than going back to work and being bored. And it’s a decent offer, by the way. I’m a good listener – much better than any of the local police sergeants. It’s actually kind of what I’m paid to do.”

“Oh, one of those. Desks and offices and staplers?”

“Something like that,” said the woman.

“All right then,” said the Doctor. Never turn down tea, that’s how wars get started. He’d made that a motto once, but he must have missed out on a cuppa here and there anyway because several very large wars had started all around him. “I can promise you one thing – I’m never boring!”

She laughed. “I can believe it.”


End file.
